The invention relates to a solid-state laser, in particular a solid-state disc laser, comprising a resonator that defines a resonator radiation field and at least one solid-state disc with the resonator radiation field passing through it.
Such solid-state lasers are known from the prior art, for example, European patent applications 0 632 551 A, 0 869 591 A, 0 869 592 A, 1 453 157 A.
There is the problem with these that while at low optical power levels the thermal lens effect of the solid-state disc is not of great consequence, the thermal lens effect poses problems at high power levels.
Therefore, the object forming the basis of the invention is to improve a solid-state laser of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that the thermal lens effect can be at least substantially compensated.